Pool Time
by Star Fantasy Writer
Summary: It was too hot of a day not to spend it in the pool....even if Yami has to force the CEO.


****

This story is dedicated to Seth. It can be found the Fragile Balance forum but I know not everyone has an account there. So, ta=da!

* * *

Seto was currently outside "lounging" on a pool chair. If you could call him working on his projects in a Hawaiian shirt and pool shorts lounging. Splashing had him momentarily looking up and seeing Yami playing with their new dog. It was a Blue Heeler mix. Currently, he was doggy paddling toward the ball and than paddling back to Yami.

"You know Dusty is going to get tired soon." Seto said as he went back to his work.

"Well, you could come play with me." Yami said as he laughed at Dusty's swimming.

"I have work to do."

Yami only rolled his eyes.

It was about 10 minutes later, when Dusty finally got out of the pool and lay by it, panting; a huge grin on her face.

"Told you." Seto said without looking up.

Yami's response was throwing the ball at Seto. Despite being tired, Dusty rushed up and jumped at Seto, getting water everywhere. Before he could react, Seto was pushed back and landed on the ground, his head banging hard against the pavement.

"DAMNNIT!" Hearing a harsh voice, Dusty licked his face and whined.

"Don't you yell at her!" Yami commanded as he came out of the pool.

"Her and that damn ball!"

Yami smirked. "And whose fault is it for teaching her how to fetch?"

"Shut up." Seto hissed. When he finally got his chair back up and sat on it, he felt around at the bump. Yami moved his hand and placed a kiss on the bump.

"Inside girl." Yami gently commanded. The dog happily obeyed. "You know you love her."

"Whatever." Seto realized his work was everywhere; including the pool. "Damnnit Yami! This is my biggest project of the year."

"Stop being a baby." Yami chuckled. He dove into the pool. When he surfaced, he made a splash at Seto. "Come play with me!"

"I need to finish this project." Yami knew there would be no budging and gathered the wet papers.

Walking to the pool's side he offered them up to Seto. When Seto grabbed them, Yami used all his strength and grabbed Seto's arm and pulled him in.

Yami laughed even as Seto surfaced, sputtering at the water. "Not funny Yami."

"From my view it is." Yami didn't stop laughing.

Seto did the only thing he could do.

He dunked Yami's head in the water.

This time it was him who was laughing.

"Seto!"

"All's fair in love and war." Yami rubbed his eyes to get the water out of them. Seto helped.

"Meanie."

Seto just captured his lips and started to pull Yami with him to the deeper end. When Yami couldn't reach the pool's bottom, he moved from Seto and tried to go backwards but Seto wouldn't have it and pulled him full length against him.

"Seto. It's too deep."

"Wrap your legs around me." Seto demanded and captured Yami's lips again. As he felt Seto walk until his back was pressed against the pool's wall, he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Feeling Yami's fingers begin to twist in his hair, he started to remove Yami's pool shorts. Yami moved his legs from Seto's waist; when his shorts were removed he twisted them back around Seto. Yami could feel the sun's rays hitting him but their heat was nothing compared to the heat he could feel inside his body. He panted when he felt Seto's fingers.

Using the water, Seto started to press a finger against Yami's hole and entered it. Yami moaned as he felt one of Seto's talents enter him. He tightened his hold on Seto's hair only to have Seto hiss.

"Sorry." He had forgotten Seto's bump. In his defense though, he had the sexiest man alive doing pleasure to him that only he knew Seto could do. Seto had been placed as #1 Single Sexiest Man of the Year. It didn't bother him that Seto wasn't telling the world of their relationship. In fact, he felt relieved. After all, things would become more complicated if people knew he had been Pharaoh in his past.

As if sensing Yami's thoughts, Seto entered another finger in quickly. All thoughts Yami had were pushed back with those two fingers. Yami pulled his tongue from Seto's mouth and nipped at that delicious bottom lip Seto had. If Yami was given a chance to have two things from Seto, it would be those fingers and those lips. He loved how forceful they could be; yet so soft as they caressed any spot on his body.

Seto's fingers sissored Yami's hole to loosen it. When it felt it loose, he took them and reached deep inside and hit Yami's pleasure spot. Yami's eyes rolled to the back of his head as those talented fingers continued to brush his pleasure spot. His whole body began to tremble when Seto added a third finger and was brushing it more. Feeling the trembling body, Seto let Yami go and had it so only his body and the wall were holding Yami up and he lowered his shorts until they were at his knees. When he felt Yami's walls were extremely tight against his fingers, he pulled them out.

Yami whimpered at the loss.

"Greedy little thing aren't you?"

"S-s-s-seto!" Yami begged.

Swiftly, he entered Yami and felt those walls that he had just loosened tighten around him like an iron fist. When he was fully sheathed in Yami, he waited for Yami to relax; his head was currently in the nook of Seto's neck and shoulder and his hands almost yanked at Seto's scalp with their hold.

Shuttering, Yami started to move his hips to signal Seto that he was ready. Seto took the hint and started to thrust upward. As the tip hit Yami's pleasure spot, he could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Not letting Yami go that easy, Seto nipped at Yami's pulse on his neck.

"Ow." Yami whined.

"I'm not letting you get off that easy." Seto teased as he gave a particular hard thrust.

With every thrust Seto gave him, Yami could feel his body burn hotter and hotter. Despite the pool being cold, it wasn't helping cool him down. It would have been better if there was no pool.

With every thrust, Yami could feel the pressure rising and demanding to let go. "S-s-seto!"

Knowing the spot right beneath Yami was a trigger point, Seto lightly nipped as he finally thrusted one final time into Yami. Yami came as well. When he felt every single part of him turn into Jell-O, Yami just slumped against Seto. His fingers hadn't released their hold on Seto's head; instead they were very casually rubbing his head.

"The next time you want to have sex in the pool, we need to be in the shallow end." Yami murmured.

"Now why would I do that when I have the power to make you do what ever I want you to do when you are in the deep end."

Yami twisted a finger in his hair and pulled.

Seto hissed.

"I'm sleepy." Yami sluggishly said. Seto saw Yami's shorts were floating by them and reached them. Seeing Yami was asleep, he had a difficult time putting them back on. When he made sure they were dressed properly, he carried Yami out of the pool and walked to the pool house. Inside, he locked the door and place Yami on the bed and lay out by him.

Closing his eyes, Seto fell asleep with Yami curled against him.

Today was a good to for a swim.

* * *

Was it good enough to get a review?

PLEASE!!


End file.
